


please take my hand, ill take yours if you want

by cottagereid



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: :shitt2: i hate billys dad so fucking much i want to crush him, Anxiety Attacks, Billy Hargrove Being Gross, Bisexual Male Character, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Other, Panic Attacks, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Steve Has Issues, Suicidal Thoughts, and other stuff., billy got them angry issues up in there but he feels all soft with steve, except barb, hes VERY protective of max bc he doesnt want her to get hurt, i look at the entire cast. they all have ptsd okay, so does billy but theyre different issues, steve and robin are the lesbian/bi duo we all need, steve has add bc i do be project though, theres more lemme sit on the toilet and think abt it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottagereid/pseuds/cottagereid
Summary: billy hates it. billy hates that he just wants to curl up right there and accept the forgiveness.so he doesnt. he brushes off the hand hesitantly, and then looks steve up and down. "harrington, are you my nurse?"steve just scoffs, looking at the door.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, side relationships exist
Kudos: 8





	please take my hand, ill take yours if you want

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! tw for.... billys death *i look away* HE DOESNT DIE he just gets rlly badly injured so if those things trigger u watch out!1 also watch out bc the entirety of this chapter is in a hospital. stay safe!! ily darlings!! 
> 
> ALSO HUGE TW FOR BILLYS DAD BEING MENTIONED AND ALL THAT STUFF. AND BILLY BEING A GROSS HORNY GUY. can u tell i kin steve HDKJSFHKGDG

as billy is speared into by the mind flayer, all he can really do is look at el and then look up at steve. steve looks beautiful, purples and blues and reds all over his face, and the lights and the fireworks sparking around him. he really was a pretty boy.  
  
  
#  
  
  
when he finally has an inch of consciousness, his head is aching and beating to the loud, annoying thing in the back of his head. it takes him minutes to realize that it's a heart monitor.  
  
huh. he feels his wrist stretch as he forces his body to move. he can't feel anything, but he's pretty sure he moved. he's sure because his stomach suddenly fucking _burns_. and then his eyes open and hey. he's in a hospital. christ, he needs to get the fuck out or his dad will kill him.  
  
he's already trying to move when a hand and a voice appear at the side of him. "you.... don't wanna try that. you're really badly hurt, but you'll be okay." and its steve harrington.. steve with his weird, calm voice; maybe wrecked from years of partying, years of fear and yelling. maybe he just likes talking softly and quietly. steve harrington with his cut-up hands bruised purple and covered with scars. steve harrington.  
  
when billy looks up, the boy is looking at him with such a complex yet kind face, like he's willing to be there and forgive billy in the state that he's in.  
  
  
billy hates it. billy hates that he just wants to curl up right there and accept the forgiveness. so he doesn't. he brushes off the hand hesitantly, and then looks steve up and down. "harrington, are you my nurse?"  
  


steve just scoffs, looking at the door. "we just managed to get max to go home when you woke up."  
  
"we?" billy cocks an eyebrow.  
  
"yes, we. do you think you're the only person who needs hospitalization?" steve bites back, but it's said so softly, with just as soft lips. only now does billy realize that the boy looks entirely like a squeezed grape.   
  
"jesus christ. did some girl squeeze you too hard with her thighs? was it that....nicole girl? she's pretty big, i've seen it. y-"   
  
steve, with more color in his face, if that was even possible, squeaks out, "shut up! oh my god! where does your mouth start and end! jesus christ!"   
  
"i can show you where my mouth could start. are the nurses here cute? that other ice cream girl looked cute too. have you banged her?"   
  
steve genuinely looks disgusted. "no. ew. she's like my sister now. i did have a crush on her but that changed." a part of steve is panicked. why did he tell billy that? "her name is _robin_. and.....no. all the nurses are like.... rotting, they're so old."   
  
"uh-huh. nice. so you haven't banged her? that doesn't answer my answer princess." billy huffs a laugh out, looking at steve's growingly colorful face.  
  
"you are such a dick!"  
  
"yup. i have one of those." billy smirks.  
  
"yeah, i know. you flaunt that fact in the changing rooms, like, constantly. i'm going to check on everyone. thanks for....not being dead." and then steve harrington is gone.  
  
huh? " _thanks for not being dead_ "? what does that even _mean_?   
  
  
#   
  
  
time passes by. eventually, some old wrinkly doctor comes in and checks on him. max and steve visit, and sometimes he sees those two weird-ass kids, el and will byers.   
  
eventually, max gets her weird-ass friends to visit, and when that happens billy lightly tells her that it's okay, they don't need to visit him.   
  
"billy, it's not just for you... it's for us too. we hate being separated. we've been through too much together to be separated now. so shut up and enjoy the company. and don't be gross." billy smiles at that.   
  
"what? you don't want me in a trash can covered in bananas and candy wrappers? amazing, ill call the news right now, this is a huge development." 

  
"shut up, billy." but billy can see that she's smiling too. 


End file.
